Fierlith
Aussehen Ihr steht vor einer Dämonette in einer hochelfenähnlichen Gestalt mit pechschwarzem Haar welches ein fein geschnittenes und sehr weibliches Gesicht einrahmt. Dieses ist geschmückt mit schmalen, leicht länglichen Augen welche in kaltem Blau leuchten. Engen, in sinnlichem Rot strahlende Lippen. Einer kleinen, leicht spitz zulaufende Nase. Der einzige Makel scheinen die schwarzen Hörner an ihrer Stirn welche mit goldenen Ketten, in die Blutkristalle verschiedener Grösse eingelassen wurden, geschmückt sind. An beiden Händen und Handgelenken trägt sie weiteren Schmuck in diesem Stil. Ihre Statur ist sehr weiblich. Ihr Gang ist für eine Dämonin sehr elegant und wirkt wie der einer Person aus gehoberenen Kreisen. Dämonische Mode Fierlith trägt einen schmalen, figurbetonenden Körperanzug aus einem violett schimmernden Stoff mit einem geraden Ausschnitt, der ihre Brust geschmackvoll betont. Das Kleidungsstück reicht ihr etwa bis an die Knie. An diesem Anzug ist schichtenweise nachtschwarzer Samt angenäht der wie ein finsterer Wasserfall an der Dämonette herabfällt. Geschichte 'Willkommen im Nether' "Wabbernde Dunkelheit, Gestalten die sich aus dem Finsteren winden und wieder entfliehen. Das Rauschen und Plätschern unerschöpfbaren Manas gepaart mit dem verführerischen Flüstern jedes Schattens der hier haust. So würde ein Sterblicher den Nether wohl beschreiben, kurz bevor ihm die Vernunft geraubt werden würde um sie durch schieren Wahnsinn zu ersetzen. Ihr, werter Gast, dürfte mich Fierlith rufen, denn mein wahrer Name würde eure Zunge verfaulen lassen und euren Geist in unzählbare Stücke zerreissen." Ihr, der werte Gast, findet euch in einem quadratischen Raum, zumindest erscheint es euch zunächst so denn die Wände scheinen euch zu erdrücken, nur um kurz darauf in dunkle Ferne zu entschwinden. Euch gegenüber steht eine schwarz gekleidete Gestalt, eine Frau. Aus ihrem wilden, balu schimmernden Haar stechen zwei spitzen Ohren in einem sanften Violettton, wie der Rest des Körpers. Aus ihrem von feinen, wunderschönen Zügen gezeichneten Gesicht leuchten zwei eisblaue, mandelförmige Augen und ein roter, voller Mund der freundlich lächelt. "Euch wird ein grosses Geschenk zuteil, werter Gast, denn ihr habt die Prüfungen meiner Heimat bestanden und euren Weg in die Gemächer der Täuscherin gefunden. Euch macht man so schnell Nichts vor und eure Fähigkeiten sind herausragend für einen Angehörigen eures Volkes. Euer Verstand und eure Macht haben die Herren des Nethers aufhorchen lassen und sie beeindruckt. Lasst mich euch ein Angebot unterbreiten, welches nur jemandem wie euch würdig ist..." 'Geburt' "Aus den Tiefen des Sturms, erschaffen aus Lastern der Leidenschaft. Der Leib geformt aus der Sterblichen Lust, der Geist aus Verlangen und Bosheit. Die Liebe nur duftender Nektar, lockt dies Wesen an. Spinnt aus Hoffnung, der Marionette Fäden. Mimt Ergebenheit, zu laben sich an der Opfer Seel'." Auszug aus "Abhandlung der Verführung", von Prof. Dr. Maga Magistrix Holga Wizzelwing Azeroth 'Der wirbelnde Nether vor c.a. 10'000 Jahren' "Ihr wisst weshalb der Schöpfer der brennenden Heerscharen nach euch rufen lässt, junge Täuscherin. Ich wollte, dass ihr diesem Ruf folgen könnt, dem Ruf seiner Herrlichkeit dienen zu können, denn ihr seid die fähigste meiner Töchter. Besinnt euch auf unsere Lehren und dient dem Herren wohl." Die Worte der Grossmeisterin hallten noch immer in Fierliths Gedanken während sie sich den Weg zu Sargeras Thronsaal bahnte. Näher und näher kam sie dem Zentrum jenen Ortes den der gefallenen Titan einst als Gefängnis für ihre Art bestimmt hatte, dem wirbelnden Nether. Ihr Geist huschte durch das Dunkel, labte sich an all der schönene Energie die diesem Ort innewohnte. Bald würde sie Sargeras selbst dienen und sie wusste, ihr Weg würde sie an seine Seite führen wo sie selbst Grossmeisterin werden würde, ganz wie es in der Natur ihrer Rasse lag, um den Platz ihrer Mutter einzunehmen und um über all ihre Schwestern zu herrschen. Einen Moment genoss sie das Gefühl dieses Gedankens, war versucht eine Illusion zu schaffen um ihren Machthunger kurze Zeit zu stillen, da trat ihr Geist in Sargeras Palast ein. Ein Stöhnen, ein Husten und sie materialisierte ihren Körper, fühlte kalten Boden unter ihren Füssen. Wände aus geformten obsidianschwarzem Schatten spiegelten sie wieder, ragten in die Höhen voller Dunkel. Fierlith seufzte ob ihrem Aussehen, lange hatte sie nun keine freie Form mehr gehabt, war gebunden an den Leib einer Sukkubus so wie es alle jungen Täuscherinnen waren. Nun konnte sie ihren Leib formen wie es ihr beliebte und nahm kurzerhand die Form einer schlanken, hohen Frau an. --- Baustelle --- Sargeras, Herr der brennenden Legion und gefallener Titan, sass auf seinem Thron und lauschte mehr oder minder aufmerksam seinen Beratern, den Nathrezim. "Eure Herrlichkeit müssen doch sehen, dass diese Wesen ein nicht zu leugnender Gewinn für die Pläne der Legion sind. Unserer Reihen sind noch klein und wenn wir diese Sterblichen zu Verderbten wandeln, wäre ihr Potenzial von ungeheurem Wert. Und in jenem einzelnen Streich, könnten wir eine weitere Welt, fehlgeformt von den Titaten, reinigen. --- Baustelle --- 'Kil'Jaeden und der Fluch' 'Silbermond vor c.a. 3 Jahren' "Verflucht! Verraten! Verbannt!" Fierliths Gezeter hallte an den rot-goldenen Wänden des hohen Raumes wieder. Ihre Augen loderten tausend Sonnen gleich doch war ihre Macht gefangen in Ihr selbst, sie spürte das pulsieren ihres Zaubers welcher ihre Fingerkuppen nicht zu verlassen vermochte. Ihr Körper war unfähig sich zu bewegen. Die Welt der Sterblichen umgab sie nun, fest und nicht formbar. Kil'Jaeden hatte ihre Mächte unterbunden und sie spürte wie sie die Verbindung zum Nether verlor. Kein Fegefeuer, kein totes Eis, keine Schatten, da war Nichts mehr. Nichts ausser einem Saal, behängt mit blutroten Fahnen und einem Haufen weinerlicher Sterblicher in roten Roben welche an der Wand standen und sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrten. Diese zusammengekauerten und verängstigten Wesen waren blass und schmächtig. Ihre Augen blitzen in hellem Grün auf und ihre spitzen Ohren ragten aus den langen, zumeist blonden Haaren. "Quel'dorei!" schoss es Fierlith durch den Kopf, Hochelfen. Nur kurz darauf hörte sie eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, dunkel und sehr vertraut."Beinahe richtig, meine Liebe. Sie nennen sich nun Sin'Dorei, Kinder des Blutes. Zumindest seit unser kleiner Prinz ihre Grossartigkeit ein wenig zusammengestutzt hat. Einer meiner gelungensten Erfolge in dieser Welt, wenn ich das sagen darf." Ruckartig wandelte sich der prachtvolle Saal angefüllt mit magischen Objekten und Tischen in ein tristes Bild, beherrscht von Farb- und Lieblosigkeit. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen, denn weder bewegte sich Fierliths Schatten noch die angsterfüllten Elfen. Im Grau dieser seltsamen Sphäre manifestierte sich ein Schatten, zog sich in mächtige Auswüchse eines kräftigen Körpers. Einen Wimpernschlag später stand ein Eredar da, sein Körper geschützt von einer Rüstung so dunkel wie die Ewigkeit des Nethers. Im Grunde war es auch der Nether, denn die Rüstung selbst war ein Tor in die magische Welt der Dämonen und der mächtigen Legion. Kil'Jaeden war allgemein dafür bekannt noch hin und wieder seinen sterblichen Schwächen von Imposanz und Eitelkeit zu verfallen und er liebte Auftritte solcher Art. "Kil'Jaeden, ich verlange eine Erklärung! Wie kannst du es nur wagen mich in die Welt der Sterblichen zu verbannen?!" Der Klang des düsteren und tiefen Lachens welcher der Dämon dieser Frage entgegenbrachte, zeriss Fierlith beinahe vor Wut. "Willkommen in Silbermond, Verführerin, dem Ort deiner Prüfungen!" Fierlith starrte ihn irritiert an, ihr ganzer Körper war verkrampft. "Prüfungen? Was für Prüfungen? Sprich!" Abermals lachte Kil'jaeden laut auf. "Hier wirst du deine Strafe verbüssen, Aufsässige. Dein Hochmut und dein mangelnder Respekt gegenüber mir hat mich nach der langen Zeit nur noch ermüdet. Du wirst in der Form deiner niedersten Diener an einen dieser junge Nethermanten gebunden werden. Der Weg in den Nether soll dir verwehrt bleiben, bis du deine Aufgabe erfüllt hast. Finde in dieser Welt, fern deiner Macht und deines Ruhmes, einen geeigneten Wirt um der Legion Einlass zu gewähren. Führe dieses Wesen auf unsere Pfade und dein Schicksal soll sich wenden. Solltest du versagen, so wirst du eine weitaus schlimmere Bestrafung erhalten." Wie von einem Windhauch davongetragen löste sich der Fürst der Legion in schattenhafte Nebelschwaden auf die alsbald verschwanden, und mit ihnen der graue Schleier welcher sich über diesen Ort gelegt hatte. Das Leben kehrte zurück und mit ihm das Wimmern der kleinen Elfenschüler. Ein älterer Elf trat an Fierliths Seite, sein Haar war lang und grau und lief bereits in einen längeren Bart über. Er trug eine reich verzierte Robe aus schwarzem Samt, die im Licht der hereinscheinenden Sonne glitzerte. "Nun, wer möchte versuchen diese Verfüherin zu unterwerfen?" Seine felgrünen Augen blickten herausfordernd durch die Reihen seiner Akolythen, doch niemand meldete sich. "Wie wäre es mit euch, Herr Sonnenschweif?" Der Mob aus zitternden Elfen spaltete sich und gab freie Sicht auf einen jungen Mann, mit blonden kurzen Haaren und einem mädchenhaften Gesicht. Er trat mit hocherhobenem Kopf vor, schluckte dabei schwer. Seine schmächtige Gestalt stakste auf den Lehrmeister zu, die Blicke fest auf die Sukkubus fixiert die neben seinem Lehrer stand. "Nun, dann zeigt mir euer Können, junger Nethermant." Sprach der Magister spöttisch und schnippste mit dem Finger. Plötzlich spürte Fierlith wie die Kraft in Armen und Beinen wiederkehrte. Magie war ihr keine zugänglich doch sie würde diese Sterblichen auch mit blossen Händen vernichten können. Ihr Gesicht glich einer hasserfüllten Fratze als sie auf den Schüler zustürmte, ihrer Kehle entwich ein markerschütterndes Kreischen. Sie würden ihn mit einem Schlag niederringen! "Welch' Schande! Welch' Erniedrigung! Besiegt von einem jämmerlichen Sterblichen!" Fierlith lief aufgeregt in dem kleinen Hinterhofgärtchen auf und ab, verfolgt von den traurigen Augen des blonden, eher unscheinbaren Elfen. "Es... Ich... T-tut m-." Das leise Gestammel wurde je her von Fierlith unterbrochen als diese sich, dabei ihren Körper betrachtend, einem weiteren Schreianfall hingab. "Sukkubus! Ich.. bin... eine... Sukkubus! Ich habe Hufe und Hörner! Ich sehe aus wie eine lüsterne Ziege auf zwei Beinen!" Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten, grunzte dabei wütend. "Oh, - !" Fierlith brachte nur Luft aus ihren Lungen, als sie den verhassten Namen Kil'jaedens aussprechen wollte. Wütend stampfte sie auf und machte dabei dem Elfen nur noch mehr Angst, welcher erschrocken zurückwich. Diese Geste, diese Empfindung liess sie aufhorchen. Als würde ein längst vergessener Jagdtrieb sie wieder einholen, wandte sie dem Sin'dorei den Kopf zu, starrte ihn einen Moment lang an. Abscheu in ihrem Gesicht, schüttelte sie sich. "Wiederlich! Wiederliches, kleines sterbliches Wesen!" Speite sie angewiedert. Das Opfer ihrer Beleidigung senkte den Kopf betroffen. "Wie konnte ich mich nur von dir besiegen lassen? So schwach und jämmerlich... Er hatte seine Finger im Spiel, ich weiss es! Ich hätte jeden von euch in Stücke gerissen! Das ist einfach zuviel, ich glaube ich werde noch wahnsinnig!" Seufzend fasste sich die Sukkubus an die Stirn, schüttelte den Kopf unentwegt. Der Elf hatte sich inzwischen vom Brunnenrand erhoben auf welchem er beinahe gekauert hatte. Unverständlich stammelte er etwas, was Fierlith, trotz ihres geradezu endlsoen Selbstmitleides, vernahm. Spöttisch hob sie eine Augenbraue und grinste dem Elfen entgegen. "Was, niederes Wesen? Bekommst du nicht einmal ein Wort heraus?" Ihr Gegenüber biss sich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen auf die Unterlippe, worauf sie mit einem entnervten Augenverdrehen reagierte. "Warum machst du dich bloss beinahe nass vor Angst? Ich kann dir Nichts tun, du erbärmlicher Angsthase auch wenn ich es gerne würde. Wie ein kleines Mädchen kauerst du hier vor einem Dämon, welch' goldige Aussichten für die Nethermanten dieser Welt." Abermals seufzte Fierlith, das konnte doch nur ein Alptraum sein. Aber leider wusste sie nur zu gut, dass Dämonen nicht träumten. Ihr blieb wohl vorerst nichts anderes übrig als mit diesem Anhängsel durch die Welt zu ziehen. Aber wenn dieser Elf solche Angst vor ihr hatte, würde sie innert weniger Tage die Aufmerksamkeit jedes Nethermanten der Stadt haben. Es war der Moment um einen Plan zu ersinnen, der ihr freie Bewegung erlaubte ohne, dass es jedemandem auffiel. Nachdenklich musterte sie den ängstlichen Jungen, grinste dann als ihr klar wurde wie unvorsichtig Kil'Jaeden in seiner Arroganz war. Dieses sterbliche Wesen mochte als Bindung eine Schande für sie sein, doch als Tarnung eignete sich ein solch formbares Objekt ausgezeichnet. Sie war zwar abgekappt von ihren Magiequellen, doch zur Manipulation Sterblicher hatte sie nie ein Hilofsmittel benötigt. Ein charmantes Lächeln auf den Lippen stolzierte sie, einen Huf vor den anderen, auf den Elfen zu der unbewegt da stand. "Sag mal, kleine Lady, wie heisst du?" Säuselte sie freundlich. Der Elf hob den Blick als die Dämonin plötzlich so freundliche Töne anschlug. "A-arri-arrios." Stammelte er. "Ein niedlicher Namen. Du bist nicht besonders vertraut mit Dämonen, nicht?." Ehe er sich versah, hatte Fierlith ihn auf den Brunnerand zurückgedrängt und sass auf seinem Schoss, die Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen. Arrios schüttelte den Kopf, antwortete stumm auf die Frage des Dämons. Grinsend sprach die Verfüherin dann: "Nun, dann werde ich dich aufklären. Ich tue was immer du willst und dafür gewährst du mir einen kleinen Wunsch." 'Silbermond vor c.a. 2.5 Jahren' Geschäfig rollten Wagen über den Basar, brachten die neuen Waren für Stände und Läden des grössten Handelsplatzes der Stadt Silbermond. Zwischen den leichten hölzernen Wagen, gezogen von Falkenschreitern, huschten Elfen und Goblins hin und her, versuchten so schnell als möglich ihre Lieferungen zu finden und aus dem Chaos zu befreien. Das übliche Durcheinander des ersten Monatstages. Zu dieser Zeit fanden sich selten andere Bürger auf dem Basar, nur eine wenige tummelten sich am Rande des Platzes und beobachteten das bunte Treiben und schüttelten den Kopf über die Manieren der goblinischen Importeure. Unter diesen Schaulustigen fanden sich auch Arrios und Fierlith, auch wenn Letztere wahrlich wenig Interesse für diesen Unsinn hegte. "Warum wolltest du nochmal hierher?" Fierlith blickte sich gelangweilt um, die Händen in die Hüfte gestemmt. "Als ich klein war, sind wir jeden ersten Monatstag hierhergekommen. Ich und meine Eltern. Ich..." Arrios hielt inne, spürte eine Hand vor seinem Mund. "Bitte, ich habe mich damit abgefunden dich begleiten zu müssen, aber das heisst nicht, dass ich mir deine sülzigen Geschichten anhören möchte." Etwas betroffen blickte der Elf zu Boden, als Fierlith von ihm abliess. Sie hatte sich inzwischen einigen Aushängen zugewandt die an der Wand zu ihrem Rücken hingen. Ein Glück liess sich der kleine Elf einigermassen kontrollieren ohne ihn zu bezaubern, so willensschwach wie er war. Einige Monate begleitete sie ihn nun schon aber bisher war ihr kein passendes Opfer für ihre unfreiwillige Aufgabe untergekommen und ewig würde Arrios diese Schikane wohl kaum ertragen, dazu kannte sie die Aufmüpfigkeit der Sterblichen nur zu gut. Mehr nach Ablenkung suchend denn wirklich interessiert überflog sie die Aushänge, von denen die meisten nur unwichtige Reden des Grossmagisters Rommath ankündigten oder sonstige völlig belanglose Veranstaltungen. Doch zwischen all diesen Pergamenten die da vor ihr hingen, fand sich ein kleiner Ausruf. Er war eher simpel gehalten und trug das Symbol eines in Quel'thalas ansässigen Adelshäuser. Fierlith entfernte den Ausruf von der Wand und überflog dessen Inhalt. "Haus Aabeir... Erbe Quel'thalas... Zu altem Glanz führen... Magister und Kämpfer gesucht... Ausbildung für Arkanisten und Nethermanten... Oberin Shyntlara Abaeir." Nachdenklich fuhr die Dämonette mit den Fingerspitzen über das Pergament. "Interessant." Vorsichtig rollte sie den Ausruf zusammen, griff dann nach der Hand ihres "Meisters" und zerrten ihn vom Platz. "Komm kleine Lady, ich habe da eine wundervolle Idee!" Aus den Tagebüchern des Nethermanten Arrios Sonnenschweif 3. Eintrag seit dem Beitritt Ich weiss nicht warum ich mich von Fierlith habe dazu überreden lassen, dieses Adelshaus ist voller seltsamer Gestalten. Die Oberin Abaeir ist ein wenig unheimlich und ihre engste Vertraute, eine Blutritterin namens Ylvana Falkensturm übertrifft dies noch um ein gutes Mass. Einzig die Schwester der Herrin erscheint mir weitaus freundlicher. Meine neue Kampfgefährtin Rosenrot, eine Magierin, ist auch sehr freundlich auch wenn sie den Eindruck macht, ständig abgelenkt zu sein. Unser Ausbilder, Magister Salazar Nachtschimmer, aber ist ein echter Sklaventreiber. Er kann sich gut neben der Oberin und Ritterin Falkensturm einreihen. Ich finde Fierlith passt auch gut hierher, sie ist auch unheimlich und ziemlich hinterlistig, aber davor hatten mich meine Meister ja schon gewarnt. Ich hoffe ich kann ihrem Willen wiederstehen. Ich vermisse die Magisterschule und meine Eltern, hier auf dem Anwesen der Abaeirs muss man ständig wachsam sein, ansonsten setzt es Hiebe von der Oberin, jedenfalls wurde mir das gesagt. 36. Eintrag seit dem Beitritt Meine Vereidigung liegt nun hinter mir und es scheint als sei die Oberin sehr zufrieden mit mir. Sie belohnt meine gute Arbeit mit reinen Felkristallen deren Rausch kaum zu beschreiben ist. Dennoch muss ich achtsam bleiben, Fierlith hat bereits versucht die Überhand zu gewinnen als ich der Kraft des Kristalls einmal erlegen war. Magister Nachtschimmer ist so charmant wie immer. Ich hatte gehofft meine Vereidigung würde das Training bei ihm etwas entschärfen aber ich denke ich bin noch weit davon entfernt aus dem Stadium der "Made" herauszuwachsen. Ausserdem hinke ich Rosenrot hinterher und das erfreut den Magister gar nicht. Fierlith hält sich zur Zeit sehr im Hintergrund, auch wenn sie sich immer wieder zu Gesprächen mit der Oberin hinreissen lässt. Doch die Herrin stört sich wenig daran, sie zeigt gar reges Interesse an ihr. 78. Eintrag seit dem Beitritt Heute bat mich die Oberin um etwas und ich war schockiert über diese Bitte. Ich leistete der Oberin als Wache Gesellschaft während eines kleinen Spaziergangs in den Ruinen der Stadt als wir Rosenrot durch die alten Gemäuer schleichen sahen. Die Oberin wünschte, dass wir ihr folgten. Wie sich herausstellte suchte Rosenrot heimlich eine Getriebene auf, es hatten den Anschein als sei es ihre Mutter. Sie gab der Getriebenen einen Felkristall und verschwand dann weinend in den Ruinen, sie tat mir furchtbar leid. Die Herrin aber verlnagte von mir ihre Mutter zu töten. Zum ersten mal verweigerte ich einen Befehl meiner Herrin was diese mit einer schallenden Ohrfeige beantwortete. Zu meinem Glück konnte ich sie aber davon überzeugen dies nicht zu tun und wir kehrten zum Anwesen zurück. Ich mache mir Sorgen um Rosenrot, vielleicht sollte ich mit ihr sprechen. 129. Eintrag seit dem Beitritt Heute verlangte die Oberin abermals, dass ich Fierlith rufe. Sie tut das sehr oft in letzter Zeit. Die Herrin nahm Fierlith mit sich, ich weiss nicht wohin. Ich traute mich nicht danach zu fragen und blieb am Anwesen zurück. ich hoffe die Oberin ist vorsichtig, diese Sukkubus ist fürchterlich gefährlich. Bemerkungen Kategorie:Haus Abaeir Kategorie:Charakter Horde